Le Diable n'a qu'une parole
by Syrene-T
Summary: Lucifer est tout à fait disposé à rendre service à Chloé. Vraiment. Parole de Diable, si elle a besoin de lui, qu'elle n'hésite pas à demander, il en sera toujours enchanté. Sauf peut-être s'il s'agit de CE service là... (challenge de mars 2019 du collectif Noname).


**Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du challenge de mars 2019, proposé par le collectif Noname, sur le thème : "Tenir ses promesses".**

_**Le défi de l'auteur était :**_ **« ****Est-ce la fanfiction qui vous a amené à l'écriture, ou est-ce l'écriture qui vous a amené à la fanfiction ? »**

**C'est l'écriture qui m'a amenée à la fanfiction. Aussi loin que je me rappelle, j'ai inventé des histoires ou des morceaux d'histoire. Et je les ai presque toujours écrites. **

**00000**

\- Lucifer, où étiez-vous encore passé ?

A en juger par la lueur d'orage qui assombrissait les yeux clairs de Chloé Decker, cette dernière était très en colère.

\- Je vous ai laissé trois messages depuis ce matin, tempêta la jeune femme. Vous n'avez même pas eu la politesse de me répondre ! Je vous attendais sur une nouvelle scène de crime, mais vous n'avez pas daigné vous déplacer. Je...

\- Il m'arrive d'être occupé, lieutenant, répondit Lucifer d'un ton mystérieux. Il se trouve que ce matin j'avais un rendez-vous.

\- Si je ne peux pas compter sur vous... commença Chloé, furieuse.

\- Vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi, se hâta de la couper son partenaire, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de l'entendre dire qu'elle pouvait se passer d'un équipier qui lui faisait faux bond quand elle l'appelait.

\- C'est ce que j'ai vu ! grinça la policière.

\- Je vous assure, lieutenant, c'est un simple concours de circonstances. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas vous répondre, mais je ne...

\- Combien ?

\- Combien quoi ? demanda le diable, dérouté.

\- Votre rendez-vous. Vous étiez combien dans le jacuzzi ?

\- Cinq.

Lucifer eut un sourire enjôleur et ajouta :

\- Il y aurait eu de la place pour vous, lieutenant. Surtout si vous saviez où j'étais. Votre perspicacité ne cesse d'ailleurs de m'étonner.

Elle le foudroya du regard avant de répondre sèchement :

\- Je commence à vous connaître. Si vous ne pouviez pas répondre, j'en conclus que non seulement vous aviez les mains occupées mais encore que vous ne pouviez pas avoir votre portable sur vous.

La conversation glissait sur une pente dangereuse et Lucifer jugea plus prudent de couper court :

\- Je vous le répète lieutenant, c'est juste un regrettable concours de circonstance. Vous devriez savoir que je serai toujours là pour vous. Toujours.

\- Puisque vous le dites.

Chloé ne paraissait pas tellement convaincue.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, de n'importe quel service, vous pouvez me le demander. Je serai toujours enchanté de vous le rendre.

\- Je préfèrerai que vous preniez votre rôle un peu plus au sérieux, bougonna Chloé. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir à quoi vous occupez votre temps et avec qui, mais si c'était un effet de votre bonté de me répondre quand je vous appelle, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'êtes pas disponible, j'apprécierais. J'avais besoin de vous sur cette affaire et je ne savais pas si vous alliez me rejoindre ou non. C'est pénible.

La colère chez Chloé ne durait jamais très longtemps et Lucifer profita de ce qu'elle paraissait revenir à de meilleurs sentiments pour lui adresser son sourire le plus charmeur :

\- Je serai enchanté de vous rejoindre où vous voulez, assura-t-il. De préférence nu dans un lit, mais on peut...

\- Lucifer, taisez-vous. Ne parlons plus de ça. Mais je vous préviens, je me note soigneusement que vous avez promis de me rendre service si j'en ai besoin.

\- Et vous le pouvez, lieutenant.

Très satisfait d'avoir évité une dispute en règle, Lucifer arbora ce sourire suffisant qui avait tendance à crisper Chloé, laquelle préféra regarder ailleurs. L'ancien maître des enfers était d'ailleurs tout à fait sincère et parfaitement disposé à rendre tous les services du monde à Chloé Decker. Surtout si c'était hors travail. Personne au monde n'était plus doué que lui pour rendre service ! Bon évidemment, d'ordinaire il exigeait une contrepartie en échange. Disons que pour Chloé il ferait une exception, considérant que sa présence constituait une agréable contrepartie. Il en venait même à souhaiter qu'elle le prenne au mot et ait vraiment besoin de lui. Et tant mieux s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de difficile (pour un être humain), de dangereux ou même de scabreux. Chloé n'en serait que plus impressionnée. Et franchement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien tenir le diable en échec ?

C'était ce que se disait Lucifer et ce qu'il continua à penser durant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Jusqu'à ce moment où sans prévenir, le destin lui lança ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler un coup de pied de mule, dans le genre bien vicieux. Il se trouvait au commissariat et revenait du distributeur. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du bureau de Chloé, cette dernière raccrochait tout juste son téléphone et elle paraissait catastrophée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, lieutenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire, j'ai un gros problème.

\- De quelle sorte ?

Soudain, les yeux de la jeune femme s'éclairèrent et elle adressa à son coéquipier un regard plein d'espoir :

\- Dites-moi Lucifer, vous vous rappelez ? Vous m'avez dit que si j'avais besoin d'un service, vous seriez toujours là pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, ronronna Lucifer, enchanté. Naturellement, lieutenant. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez garder Trixie ce soir ?

Le sourire charmé de Lucifer vacilla, se fendilla, se dissout brusquement. Subitement, il donna l'impression d'avoir sucé un citron particulièrement acide.

\- Pardon ? fit-il poliment, espérant contre toute logique avoir mal entendu.

\- A voir votre tête, soupira Chloé, j'ai l'impression que vous avez déjà changé d'avis.

\- Moi ? Bien sûr que non, lieutenant, mais...

\- Ecoutez Lucifer, je ne vous demanderais pas ça si je n'étais pas coincée. Ce soir je dois absolument me rendre à la réunion organisée par le maire et Daniel aussi. Tous les officiers de police sont supposés être présents, il y aura tous les hauts fonctionnaires de la ville et un planton à l'entrée pour cocher les noms sur la liste des invités. C'est dire que si quelqu'un ne vient pas, ça se verra tout de suite.

\- Vous vous rendez à un cocktail de la police, dont au passage vous ne m'avez jamais parlé, et vous voudriez que moi je reste avec votre fille ? s'indigna Lucifer en lui adressant un regard indigné et lourd de reproche.

\- Les consultants n'y sont pas conviés et ce n'est pas un cocktail. Des tas de gens très hauts placés vont prononcer des tas de discours, on nous reparlera de la sécurité et des droits des citoyens à vivre paisiblement, pour finir il y aura quelques remises de médailles et quelques citations à l'ordre du mérite et c'est tout. Je peux très difficilement me désister maintenant. Alors c'est OK ?

\- Votre soirée a l'air de devoir être incroyablement barbante, rétorqua Lucifer avec un reniflement de mépris. Pourquoi y allez-vous ?

\- Parce que je suis lieutenant de police. Je préfèrerais passer la soirée avec ma fille, vous savez.

\- Oh, voyons lieutenant ! C'est ridicule, pourquoi ne pas faire ce dont vous avez envie ?

\- Parce que je ne fonctionne pas comme vous. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une réponse à MA question, Lucifer ?

Pour la première fois depuis dix mille ans, Lucifer se sentit en proie à la panique. Oh mais non ! Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui demander ÇA ! Il se sentit acculé et sa voix, d'ordinaire toujours posée, vacillait elle aussi lorsqu'il chevrota plus qu'autre chose :

\- Ce n'est pas le boulot de Maze de s'occuper de votre fille ?

Chloé eut un mouvement d'impatience :

\- Maze est absente. Elle a un vrai boulot, vous savez ? Elle est chasseur de primes, vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Elle est sur une affaire et ne rentrera sans doute pas avant plusieurs jours. Ma mère est sur un tournage en Thaïlande et Ella en visite dans sa famille à Détroit. La baby-sitter que j'avais trouvée vient de m'appeler, elle est malade et ne peut pas se déplacer. Je ne trouverai personne d'autre d'ici ce soir. Il n'y a que vous, Lucifer. Alors c'est d'accord, oui ou non ?

Si cela lui avait été possible, Lucifer était sûr qu'il aurait été en sueur. Mais évidemment, sa diabolique (ou divine ?) constitution ne le lui permettait pas. Même devant les fournaises de l'Enfer il n'avait jamais sué une goutte, c'était dire !

\- Je... Ce n'est pas très honnête de votre part, lieutenant. Vous profitez de ce que je vous ai proposé de vous rendre service, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait à ce... ce genre de chose que je pensais. Bien sûr je vous ai dit que je serais toujours là pour vous, alors je... Enfin...

\- Franchement Lucifer, si ça vous pèse autant que ça, dites-le carrément, émit Chloé d'un ton sec. Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouillerai, mais c'est tout. Ne restez pas là à me regarder comme ça. Vous avez l'air d'un noyé.

\- Non, pensa le diable, j'ai juste l'air de quelqu'un à qui on demande l'impossible.

Mais il avait donné sa parole. Il ne pouvait pas se dédire. Pourtant, quel piège machiavélique ! Pire, diabolique. Et il était bien placé pour en parler. Non, même lui n'aurait pas réussi à inventer un truc aussi retors. Lucifer lança un regard noir de rancœur vers le plafond. Enfin, pas le plafond en réalité, bien entendu. Plutôt le ciel qui était au-delà du plafond. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas lui raconter d'histoire, hein. Pas à lui. Un tel concours de circonstances ne pouvait pas être fortuit. De telles choses n'arrivaient pas comme ça ! Il fallait que _quelqu'un_ ait manigancé tout ça et tiré les ficelles. Quelqu'un qui...

\- Lucifer ?

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, lieutenant, répondit-il d'une voix mourante, tout en se maudissant lui-même de s'être aussi imprudemment engagé. Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas vous laissez tomber. Si ça doit vous rendre service, je peux assurer la garde de votre progéniture ce soir.

Il déglutit et ajouta :

\- Vous rentrerez tard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Chloé, dont l'air soulagé lui alla droit au cœur. Mais je vous promets que je m'éclipserai dès que ce sera possible. Est-ce que vous pouvez venir pour dix-huit heures ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? se demanda le diable. Elle voulait qu'en plus il se charge du transport de l'affreuse petite humaine ?

\- Vous voulez que je vienne la chercher ? Je pensais que vous la déposeriez en passant. Enfin, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous ? C'est entendu, je passerai la prendre pour dix-huit heures.

Il fut consterné par l'air sévère qui se peignit sur le visage de son équipière :

\- La chercher ? Vous comptez l'emmener où ?

\- Au Lux, bien sûr. Béthany numéro un pourra s'occuper d'elle et...

Chloé abattit ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau et se leva, indignée :

\- Au Lux ! Lucifer, elle a dix ans ! En plus, elle a de l'école demain et doit se coucher tôt. Ce que je vous demande, c'est si vous acceptez de venir la garder chez moi, de la faire manger, de veiller à ce qu'elle soit au lit à neuf heures maximum et de rester là jusqu'à ce que je rentre ! Et il n'est pas question de faire venir des strip-teaseuses ou votre dernière conquête en date. Ni aucune des Béthany d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle et leva les mains au ciel, exaspérée :

\- Non mais c'est dingue que j'ai à vous dire tout ça !

Cela lui rappelait les premières semaines de sa collocation avec Mazikeen. Cette dernière elle non plus ne paraissait pas se rendre compte que l'on ne fait pas, dit pas n'importe quoi en présence d'une fillette de dix ans, qu'on ne laisse pas traîner ses sex toys et que… Ah, ces deux-là faisaient bien la paire !

\- Alors, reprit-elle en fixant son regard bleu sur son partenaire, allez-vous me rendre ce service, oui ou non ?

Lucifer l'avait regardée avec une expression de plus en plus horrifiée à mesure qu'elle expliquait avec précision ce qu'elle attendait de lui. A présent, il était pratiquement décomposé.

\- Mais c'est pire que l'Enfer ! explosa-t-il. Vous voudriez que je reste tout seul toute une soirée chez vous, avec votre fille ? Qui ne sera même pas là puisqu'elle sera couchée ? Enfin, lieutenant !

\- Très bien, Lucifer, rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton très sec. Excusez-moi d'avoir pu penser que vous étiez sérieux en disant que vous étiez prêt à me rendre n'importe quel service. Je ne voudrais pas vous priver de l'une de vos soirées.

Elle attira le téléphone à elle.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver une autre solution. Merci quand même.

Lucifer fut piqué au vif. Sans compter que l'expression déçue de la jeune femme lui avait cruellement piqué le cœur. Et puis, quoique les hommes prétendent depuis plus de deux mille ans que le Diable avait tous les défauts, jamais Lucifer n'avait manqué de parole à quiconque. Il posa sa main sur celle de Chloé pour l'empêcher de décrocher :

\- Je serai là à dix-huit heures, lieutenant, dit-il fermement. Et je respecterai toutes vos conditions, même si elles sont absurdes. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Le sourire de Chloé le consola un peu.

\- Merci, Lucifer, dit-elle avec chaleur.

Il ne répondit pas mais se jura mentalement de ne plus jamais faire de promesse aussi imprudente. Plus jamais !

La perspective de la « soirée » à venir l'épouvantait. D'abord il faudrait supporter cette dangereuse et sournoise gamine dont la proximité -comme celle de tous les enfants- le mettait atrocement mal à l'aise. Sans compter sa détestable manie de toujours se coller à lui, pareille à un vampire miniature déterminé à aspirer son énergie vitale... et à baver sur ses chemises ! Le comble de l'horreur ! Et ensuite… mais par l'enfer ! Qu'allait-il faire SEUL toute une soirée ? Il pouvait apporter une bouteille de bourbon pour se tenir compagnie, certes. Encore que c'était bien peu pour affronter l'épreuve à venir. Si au moins…

Soudain, le regard noir de Lucifer s'éclaira. Il avait une idée. Ce ne serait pas la meilleure soirée de sa vie, ça c'était certain, mais il avait un moyen de la rendre à peu près supportable. Il se hâta de sortir son téléphone et composa fébrilement un numéro.

Lorsqu'il expliqua ce qu'il voulait, on commença bien entendu par lui répondre que c'était impossible dans un délai aussi court. Lucifer balaya ces objections (c'était tellement agaçant que les humains ne cessent jamais de pinailler sur des détails !) et parla dollars. Comme toujours, les difficultés s'aplanirent d'elles-mêmes dès cet instant.

C'est pourquoi à dix-sept heures quarante-quatre, alors que Chloé Decker achevait de se préparer tout en donnant à sa fille ses dernières instructions (la gamine, elle, était enchantée à l'idée d'avoir Lucifer pour elle seule durant quelques heures), on sonna à la porte.

Chloé avait les nerfs solides mais elle commença à craindre le pire en voyant un énorme camion garé devant sa porte. Quatre gaillards en sortaient, portant un…. Oui c'était… un piano !

\- Madame Morningstar ? s'enquit le conducteur du camion, qui venait de sonner.

\- Qui ? Quoi ? balbutia la jeune femme.

\- Nous vous livrons le piano, crut bon d'expliquer le bonhomme alors que les quatre autres arrivaient à sa hauteur, soufflant sous le poids de l'instrument.

\- Je n'attends pas de piano et je ne m'appelle pas Morningstar, fit Chloé, qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ce serait bien, Maman, si tu épousais Lucifer ! flûta Trixie derrière elle.

\- Ça, ça n'arrivera jamais ! grogna la jeune femme.

Le type en face d'elle lui fourra sous le nez un bon de commande et de livraison. Il était –sans surprise- au nom de Lucifer Morningstar mais indiquait son adresse à elle. Déformation professionnelle peut-être, Chloé parcourut l'ensemble du document. Il s'agissait d'un piano neuf, d'excellente qualité, commandé deux heures plus tôt. Rien que le prix de la livraison « expresse » en dehors des heures d'ouverture de la société aurait suffi à nourrir la moitié du tiers-monde pendant plusieurs mois.

Au même instant, la luxueuse voiture de Lucifer se rangea le long du trottoir. Il descendit avec élégance, comme toujours tiré à quatre épingles, et s'approcha d'elle tout sourire :

\- Je suis à l'heure, lieutenant ! plastronna-t-il. Je suis même un peu en avance. Ah, magnifique, le piano est là.

\- Lucifer, c'est quoi cette histoire de piano ?!

\- Il faut bien que je m'occupe jusqu'à votre retour, lieutenant. Vous avez dit : « pas de strip-teaseuse, pas de conquête, pas de Bétany ». Mais il n'a jamais été dit : « pas de piano ».

\- Lucifer, je connais vos talents de pianiste mais passé une certaine heure mes voisins risquent de ne plus trop apprécier. Par ailleurs, où voulez-vous caser un piano ? L'appartement est un peu petit, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Faite-le leur mettre où vous voulez, lieutenant, de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de le récupérer.

\- Vous voulez me laisser un piano ?

\- Comme ça vous pourrez vous perfectionner et nous pourrons jouer ensemble, lieutenant.

\- Lucifer, je n'ai pas la place pour ça !

Lucifer parut ne pas entendre et, tout sourire, désigna une voiture de livraison qui s'arrêtait le long du trottoir, juste devant le camion qui avait apporté le coûteux (et encombrant) instrument.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? s'alarma Chloé.

\- Rien de grave, lieutenant.

Un homme descendit du véhicule, ouvrit le coffre, sortit un objet assez volumineux puis leva le nez vers les maisons, comme s'il cherchait un numéro.

\- C'est ici, fit Lucifer en élevant légèrement la voix pour attirer son attention. C'est ma commande.

L'homme s'approcha d'un pas vif, bien que son fardeau paraisse plutôt lourd :

\- Monsieur Morningstar ?

\- C'est moi. Entrez et posez ça dans le salon, si vous voulez bien, ajouta Lucifer en glissant un pourboire dans la poche de l'homme.

\- Mais dites-donc ! s'insurgea Chloé. Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il y a dans la caisse que porte cet homme ? J'espère que ce n'est rien qui puisse porter préjudice à Trixie ?

\- Je lui en donnerai un peu, si vous voulez. Il y en a assez pour nous deux.

Suspicieuse, Chloé se dirigea vers le salon sans prêter attention au livreur qui repartait en la saluant d'un doigt porté à sa casquette. Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil sur la caisse déposée près du canapé.

\- Bourbon... non mais Lucifer...

\- Quoi, lieutenant ? Ça va être long jusqu'à votre retour. Mais avec le piano et quelques verres...

\- Quelques verres ? Il y a au moins six bouteilles, là-dedans !

\- Huit.

\- Huit. Vous comptez boire tout ça ? Ce soir ? Alors que vous devez surveiller ma fille ?

\- Je ne suis jamais ivre, lieutenant. Vous le savez bien.

Oui, ça c'était vrai, pensa Chloé. Il tenait l'alcool comme personne. La drogue aussi, d'ailleurs. Même si elle ne croyait pas à ses histoires de diable et compagnie, elle devait reconnaître que parfois elle s'étonnait encore de ses capacités hors du commun. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Et j'aurais bien besoin de ça pour tenir le coup, était en train de penser Lucifer.

\- Je vous interdit d'en proposer à Trixie ! se borna à dire Chloé, très lasse soudain, en regardant toujours la caisse de bourbon.

\- Ça ne va pas, lieutenant ?

\- Si, si... ça va très bien. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, c'est l'heure. Vous vous débrouillez avec les livreurs de votre... votre piano, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien entendu, lieutenant.

Pourtant, au moment de monter en voiture la jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois vers son coéquipier, qui lui tenait galamment la porte :

\- Lucifer... vous me promettez de ne rien faire d'extravagant ce soir ? Vous mangez avec Trixie, vous ne lui proposez pas de boire de l'alcool, vous ne lui parlez pas de vos partenaires de lit, vous ne l'amenez pas au Lux, vous ne faites venir personne chez moi et vous ne la laissez pas veiller après neuf heures ? Et au moindre problème, si vous hésitez sur un truc, vous m'appelez ? Et si vous...

\- Tout se passera bien, lieutenant, la coupa Lucifer.

\- Promis, promis ?

\- Ma chère, le Diable n'a qu'une parole.

Chloé hocha la tête s'installa au volant. Somme toute, il n'y avait rien à objecter à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

**FIN**


End file.
